Affair
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Hinata telah bertunangan namun ia berselingkuh dengan teman dekat tunangannya. Lalu apa jadinya jika ia mendapatkan tanda kehamilan dalam dirinya, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Dedicated for HIME.


Cairan dalam lambung Hinata terasa penuh padahal seingatnya semalam ia tak banyak minum, ia bahkan tak berminat makan malam. Ini minggu terburuk dalam hidup Hinata, daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, hampir setiap pagi dan malam lambungnya akan bergejolak dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Pagi ini pun Hinata kembali muntah-muntah, tak banyak yang keluar hanya cairan pahit yang tersisa di lambung kosongnya, Hinata merasa lambungnya ikut terbalik dan tumpah ke dalam _wastafel_.

Matahari sudah mulai menyorot, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _spring bed_. Tubuhnya bergetar karena lemas, pikiran Hinata mendadak cemas. "Oh, kuharap ini tak terjadi." Hinata menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada kening, meremas poni ratanya, Hinata benar-benar pening.

"Oh … _Kami-sama_!" Hinata terkesiap, tubuhnya ia paksa untuk bangkit. Ia harus segera menemui seseorang.

* * *

 ** _Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Affair dedicated for HIME_**

 ** _Hinata in Our Memories_**

 ** _Pairing: Naruto X Hinata, slight Hinata X Neji_**

 ** _Rate: T (PG-17)_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read, perlu kuingatkan ini agak menjurus, yo._**

 ** _Mengharapkan seseorang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain kadang membuat frustasi, namun hidup tetap berjalan. So keep move on, and find your way. [Selamat berbahagia]_**

* * *

Jemari Hinata memencet bel kediaman Namikaze dengan perasaan ragu, Hinata berharap ia tak bertemu dengan Kushina-o _basan_. Pintu depan segera terbuka Hinata melihat wajah pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya, " _Ohayo_ , Naruto- _kun_."

" _Ohayo_ , Nata- _chan_." Naruto membalas senyum Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. "Merindukanku?"

Hinata manyun karena kerap digoda pewaris Namikaze itu, tanpa dipersilahkan ia pun langsung nyelonong masuk.

" _Obasan_ … ada?" Hinata hanya ingin memastikan keberadaan ibu Naruto, sudah lama Hinata terus menghindarinya. Semenjak pertunangannya dengan Neji diumumkan, Hinata tak berani menatap wajah Kushina, wanita itu sangat menyayangi Hinata dan berharap ia akan menjadi bagian dari Namikaze.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, _Kaa-chan_ sedang kumpulan dengan ibu-ibu arisan." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

Diam-diam Naruto melirik gelagat Hinata yang agak aneh, tidak biasanya perempuan Hyuuga ini berkunjung ke kediamannya, sudah hampir dua bulan Hinata hanya mau bertemu di luar rumah, biasanya mereka hanya bertemu di tempat kuliah atau _café_ tempat mereka biasa menghambiskan waktu.

"Kalau kau mau minum ambil saja sendiri," serunya pada Hinata.

Hinata tak menjawab, pikirannya sedang bergulat.

Naruto telah bersahabat dengan Hinata sejak _Senior High School_ , itu pun dikenalkan oleh Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata yang kini menjadi tunangannya. Keluarga Hyuuga itu benar-benar kolot, mereka masih mempertahankan tradisi yang memperkenankan perkawinan sedarah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kushina tak bisa berkutik, wanita setengah baya itu hanya bisa cemberut pada Naruto. Kadang Naruto jadi tak habis pikir kenapa jadi dia yang kena imbas kemarahan ibunya.

Tepat di depan muka pintu kamar Naruto, wanita Hyuuga itu akhirnya bersuara. Naruto tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, jemari Naruto yang terlanjur mendorong daun pintu kamar tiba-tiba terhenti dari pergerakannya. Naruto memandang Hinata intens, "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Diam-diam dari balik poni yang menutupi mata bulan Hinata melirik lorong, kepalanya tertunduk, "Aku ingin kau mendapatkan tes kehamilan untukku," mintanya dengan suara lebih keras.

"A-Apa!?" Wajah Naruto tampak bodoh, Hinata agak kesal dibuatnya.

Wanita muda itu mengintip kamar Naruto, menyingkirkan daun pintu yang baru terbuka sedikit, Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong di depan kamarnya sendiri. Dengan langkah terhentak-hentak Hinata menuju tempat tidur pemuda itu, ia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke pinggiran kasur Naruto yang selimutnya terlihat acak-acakan.

Naruto akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya, ia menutup pintu kamarnya, dan mulai berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan langkah sangat berhati-hati, wanita di hadapannya terlihat sangat murka. Sementara Naruto tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Hinata menarik napas, "Aku ingin kau mencarikan tes kehamilan untukku." Hinata mencoba bersabar. "Sial!" Hinata menutup wajah kesabarannya mulai habis.

Mulut Naruto terlihat membuka dan tertutup seperti seekor ikan dalam akuarium yang sedang menatap manusia di dekatnya.

Hinata memutar mata, "Apa … perlu kuceritakan segalanya?

Naruto mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali, "Kau …," Ia tak bisa percaya ini, "Kau … hamil?"

Hinata mendesah, "Naruto, jika aku telah mengetahui dengan pasti, aku tak mungkin memintamu untuk mendapatkan tes kehamilan itu."

Wajah Naruto dilanda kebingungan, bayang-bayang murka wajah Neji mulai menghantui pikirannya.

"Tapi … waktu itu kita menggunakan kondom, kan?" suara Naruto kentara sekali dengan ragu. Waktu itu ia memang memiliki sebuah kondom di kantung celananya, apakah ia menggunakannya? Naruto mulai meragukan.

"Aku tak ingat." Rona merah menghiasi pipi Hinata, "kita terlalu sibuk, jika kau ingat itu."

Sebuah pengalaman yang tak mungkin Naruto lupakan dengan mudah, wajah Naruto tampak puas tiap kali ia kembali pada memori masa lalunya bersama Hinata. Apa yang meraka lakukan memang salah, namun dorongan nafsu yang kemudian dipercikan oleh sedikit _sake_ membuat keduanya tak sadar diri, tenggelam dalam birahi yang membara. Membayangkan pengalaman itu debaran jantung Naruto berada di luar kendali, ia berusaha mengendalikan personanya ke bentuk angkuh.

" _By the way_ , kenapa kau menganggap dirimu sedang hamil … bukankah ini baru beberapa minggu?"

"Sudah dua minggu sejak yang pertama kali." Hinata menghela napas, "Terlebih, aku memiliki beberapa … tanda. Aku sering muntah-muntah beberapa hari ini … hmmm sudah hampir seminggu."

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hinata, jemarinya menyingkirkan poni tebal Hinata, lalu menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke kening, "Kauyakin? Mungkin saja ini hanya sekedar sakit biasa."

"Dan aku merasa berat badanku mulai bertambah." Hinata kembali menyebutkan keanehan dalam dirinya.

Naruto mendengus, lalu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Hinata. Sungguh ia tak bisa menahan diri, sebuah pemikiran Hinata Hyuuga yang muntah di toilet setiap pagi bukanlah sebuah hal yang mengejutkan, namun pemikiran tentang kenaikan berat badan terlalu lucu bagi Naruto. Ia tak bisa menahan diri, Naruto tersedak menahan tawanya, " Well, khem! Sepertinya, memang gawat." Kekehan Naruto yang sengaja disamarkan dengan deheman seakan mengejek Hinata.

Hinata memberikan tatapan kematian pada lelaki tampan di hadapannya, ia berusaha bersikap dingin. "Mungkin benar, aku hanya sakit." Hinata mendengus, ia memalingkan wajah cemberutnya dari hadapan pemuda Namikaze yang menyebalkan.

"Hey, Hinata …." Naruto mencoba mengambil perhatian Hinata, ia membungkukan bahunya, mendekatkan wajah menggodanya agar semakin dekat ke wajah cantik wanita di hadapannya."Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan, kenapa kau datang kepadaku jika hanya untuk mendapatkan benda itu?"

Hinata terlihat agak ngeri dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, apa ia takut diminta bertanggung jawab. Agak kesal Hinata menjawab, "Siapa lagi yang bisa kudatangi … aku ngga mungkin mengumumkan pada orang lain, kalau aku … selingkuh."

Naruto menyusuri jemarinya pada pipi Hinata yang merona, ia tak bermaksud untuk menghindari masalah ini. Sejak kejadian agak kacau namun terasa sangat manis itu Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah merenggut sesuatau yang sangat berharga dari perempuan Hyuuga di hadapannya, Hinata jelas masih _virgin_ , dan Naruto bangga telah menjadi yang pertama. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Hinata telah bertunangan dengan teman baiknya Neji, ia yakin sampai saat ini Hinata belum pernah melakukannya dengan Neji, apalagi Naruto kenal betul siapa Neji dan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Lelaki itu hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik, rasa kasih di antara mereka hanya sekedar kasih sayang terhadap saudaranya, meskipun tak menutup kemungkinan kelak keduanya akan hidup bersama dan muai belajar untuk saling meihat sebagai pria dan wanita.

" _Ano_ … aku tak bermaksud untuk terus menempel padamu Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, ia memikirkan kakak sepupunya, "Aku juga tak tahu, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ini pada Neji- _niisan,_ selama ini Kak Neji selalu menjagaku."

Naruto tersenyum licik, "Aku tak percaya … aku telah mengambil hal yang paling berharga dari teman baikku." Jemari Naruto kini menyusuri rambut lurus Hinata, ia menaruh jarinya tepat di bahu Hinata, telunjuknya memutar di antara leher jenjang Hinata.

Hinata memukul tangan Naruto yang membuatnya merinding, pemuda di hadapannya memang sangat mahir dalam urusan menggoda, entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang berhasil dirayunya dan dengan suka rela membuka selangkangannya. "Kita kembali pada niat awalku, _Playboy_." Naruto mendengus mendengar panggilan untuknya, "Apa kau mau membelikanku tes kehamilan itu?"

"Di mana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, " Kenapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri?" Naruto melirik wajah Hinata yang kembali manyun.

"Aku ngga mau ada orang yang melihatku sedang membelinya, jika ada yang tahu, maka secara otomatis orang akan menganggapku hamil, dan itu berarti aku tidak _virgin_ lagi. Tapi jika kau yang membelinya, semua orang tahu siapa kau, mereka pasti hanya akan mengira benda itu untuk salah satu pelacurmu."

Naruto menyeringai, ia ingin sekali tertawa keras, namun ia menahan dirinya dan malah mendekap tubuh Hinata dari belakang, "Aku tak berpikir kau menjadi kelompok yang sama dengan para pelacur itu."

"Jadi, kau mau mendapatkannya untukku atau tidak?" Hinata mulai tak sabaran.

" _Oke ... Oke_ … Sayang." Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

Naruto meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya, wajahnya terlihat berseri dan bibirnya bersiul-siul mengalunkan sebuah irama yang riang. Hinata menyaksikan kelakuan aneh Naruto yang terus menerus mengeluarkan irama tak beraturan saat ia melenggang menjauhi kamarnya.

"Aku menunggumu." Hinata berteriak, "Jangan lama-lama, aku ada kencan dengan Neji- _niisan_ siang ini."

Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya ke tengah ranjang Naruto, ia mengambil _remote_ TV yang berada di meja nakas sebelah kirinya. Bosan dengan acara _talk show_ yang hanya berisi gossip saja, Hinata memutuskan menyetel DVD, ia memeriksa koleksi kaset Naruto yang jumlahnya ratusan berjejer rapih di dalam lemari kaca. Hanya membaca judul dan sampul depannya saja Hinata sudah bisa menerka isinya, hampir setengan koleksi kaset milik Naruto itu be _rating_ _mature_ bahkan _BDSM_. Sial … Hinata baru menyadari dirinya terjebak ke dalam pelukan _playboy_ mesum seperti Naruto.

Hinata menyamankan diri dengan berbaring di atas ranjang empuk Naruto, hatinya berdebar-debar membayangkan jika hubungannya dengan Naruto sampai diketahui oleh Neji- _niisan_ nya, apa kakaknya itu akan memaafkan dirinya dan Naruto? Selama ini Naji- _nii_ telah berusaha keras untuk memperlakukan dirinya sebagai seorang gadis, Kak Neji sudah berusaha keras menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Hinata, walaupun apa yang selama ini mereka lakukan hanya sebatas PG-13, sekedar berpelukan dan ciuman di pipi.

Hinata sendiri sudah merasa terlalu kecanduan dengan sentuhan seksual yang diberikan oleh Naruto, hingga akhirnya Hinata tak bisa memikirkan lelaki lain untuk menyentuh dirinya, bahkan jika itu Neji, orang yang paling Hinata percayai. Hinata memandang cincin di jari manisnya, sebuah batu mulia berharga mahal telah memperlihatkan masa depannya bersama lelaki lain bukan dengan Naruto.

Hinata tak pernah berpikir untuk menuntut Naruto, pemuda itu tidak mungkin mau kebebasannya direnggut oleh gadis sepertinya. Sedangkan Neji, Kakak baik hatinya itu pasti akan menerima dirinya dan anak dalam kandungannya, Kakaknya mungkin akan marah tapi ia tidak pernah marah terlalu lama dengannya. Hinata yakin kakaknya akan selalu berkorban demi dirinya. Jadi, seandainya … ia benar-benar hamil pun itu tak akan menjadi masalah baginya.

Mungkin Hinata akan menghancurkan pertunangannya dengan Neji, walaupun demikian ia yakin Kakaknya itu tak akan meninggalkannya, Neji akan tetap menjadi seorang kakak yang akan menjaganya. Hinata tenggelam dalam pikiran hingga ia tak menyadari suara klik lembut pada pintu, langkah kaki mendekati tempat tidur. Hinata terkejut ketika sebuah kotak dijatuhkan di depan matanya, suara tawa Naruto bergema dalam ruangan, masih dalam posisi berbaring Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang berseri indah. Hinata meraih kotak yang dijatuhkan tepat di atas perutnya, ia memegangnya erat-erat, Naruto membuka jaket lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah kekasih gelapnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, iris sewarna _blue safir_ bertemu _amethyst_ keduanya sama-sama bersinar seolah adegan dalam film _romance_ , Hinata mengagumi garis rahang Naruto dan warna _tan_ kulitnya … ia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto keberatan jika Hinata ingin menciumnya di sana, tepat di bibir yang mahir mempermainkan gairah seksualnya.

Naruto tersenyum manis menyadari keinginan wanitanya, ia menempatkan lengannya melingkari perut Hinata, ia memiringkan tubuh ramping Hinata untuk menghadapnya, Naruto menggeser tubuh Hinata agar semakin melekat, ia menekan tubuh Hinata dalam pelukan yang membelit. Deru napasnya menerpa-nerpa wajah Hinata, dengan penuh kelembutan Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Hinata, bibir Naruto terus turun menuju hidung bangir milik wanitanya, Naruto memandang bibir Hinata yang semerah _ruby_ , ia menjatuhkan kecupan basah ke bibir yang kerap menjadi _fantasi_ nya. Sudah terlalau lama Naruto menahan diri, satu kecupan lembut tanpa harus melibatkan lidah diharapkan cukup menyampaikan segala perasaannya untuk Hinata, bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Hinata bukan sekedar nafsu belaka, tapi karena ada cinta di hatinya, Naruto ingin menunjukan pada Hinata dengan sebuah kecupan manis.

Naruto tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, Naruto bergerak menjauhi Hinata sebelum kehilangan kontrol dirinya, "Kau … akan mencoba alat itu?"

Hinata tersadar dari perasaan terlenanya, "Yap, tentu saja." ia menyentak keras untuk membangunkan tubuhnya. Hinata bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

"Jadi, apa hasilnya?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak sabar tak lama Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata menghela napas, "Negatif."

Naruto mengangkat alis, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama di dalam sana?" Bisa dibilang Naruto agak kesal karena menunggu begitu lama dan telah memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

Selintas rona di pipi Hinata kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya, "Aku mengambil celupan hingga berkali-kali hanya untuk memastikan."

Hinata tak menyadari ketegangan dalam dirinya, ketika Naruto tertawa semua perasaan tegang itu lenyap. Hinata menarik napas, ia ingin menegur suara tawa Naruto tapi diurungkan. Akhirnya ia pun ikut tertawa bersama Naruto, mereka jadi seperti pasangan aneh. Naruto mengusak rambut Hinata dengan penuh kasih.

Hinata kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur Naruto, "Terima kasih, Tuhan."

Naruto tersenyum agak dipaksakan, sebenarnya Naruto sudah memikirkan banyak hal, kehadiran seorang bayi akan memberikan dalih yang sempurna untuk menggagalkan pertunangan Neji dengan Hinata. Namun apa boleh buat, sepertinya Naruto harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai wanita miliknya.

"Mungkin semua muntah itu karena aku terlalu _stress_ ," suara tawa Hinata terdengar lembut.

Hinata menarik napas menenangkan diri, ia mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri. "Terima kasih banyak Naruto- _kun_. Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya agak formal.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada tumpukan bantal dan menyaksikan wanitanya meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah-langkah tegas. Naruto tak mengerti dengan emosi yang hadir di dadanya. Sebuah emosi yang tak pernah hadir sebelumnya ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh Hinata saat ini. Naruto merasakan sebuah kekecewaan yang akrab kembali bangkit ke permukaan. Naruto jelas butuh pertolongan, bagaimana bisa seorang _playboy_ jatuh pada seorang wanita yang terlewat lugu.

Naruto menyalakan televisi, ia berselancar mencari saluran yang bisa menghibur dirinya. Ia tertarik dengan salah satu saluran yang sedang menampilkan sebuah iklan.

"Kecewa dengan tes kehamilan biasa? Anda mungkin hanya menggunakan satu yang salah!" Naruto terpaku mendengarkan iklan TV itu, suara penyiar kembali menyatakan, "Kebanyakan tes kehamilan tak bisa memprediksi sampai periode tertentu …."

Pikiran Naruto berdesir mendengar suara penyiar yang bergemuruh di layar 21 inc itu. Sudah dua minggu sejak ia dan Hinata pertama kali bercinta, beberapa kali Naruto sempat mengajak Hinata bercinta lagi, pada beberapa kesempatan ia kehabisan kondom. Dan semua gejala yang dirasa Hinata mungkin saja memang gejala kehamilan, Naruto tersenyum pada pemikirannya sendiri, senyumnya membentang lebar. Kemungkinan Hinata akan hamil pasti ada, Naruto hanya perlu berusaha lagi, atau membawanya ke sebuah klinik terpercaya.

 ** _End_**.

Thanks to: Semua penggemar Hinata. Happy birthday buat Hime Hinata.

Saya kembali lagi untuk penggemar NarutoXHinata.

Author note: saya jadikan sesi curhat.

Saya jadi sedih ketika beberapa fans Naruto menggeneralkan sebuah isu bahwa semua author SasukeXHinata sebagai pengkhayal tingkat tinggi yang menyedihkan, pengkhayal tinggi saya bisa terima tapi dicap menyedihkan rasanya terlalu miris.

Bisakah saya membuat permintaan sebagai sesama penggemar Naruto. Seandainya kalian tidak suka pada salah satu cerita seseorang (author SH) silahkan kirimlah argumen ketidaksukaan kalian pada nama yang bersangkutan (kalau perlu pakai hastag), jangan memukul rata semua author SHL, saya benar-benar merasa sedih ketika penggemar SH disebut menyedihkan. Padahal mereka yang Naruto cent, yang bahkan memasangkan Naruto dengan pasangan sesama jenis tidak terlihat dikecam sampai segininya. Kenapa pasangan yang straight(lurus) ngga ada hentinya dicaci dan dibenci.

Ini adalah fanfiction tempat seseorang menuangkan imajinasinya, bukan tempat untuk meributkan keegoisan masing-masing. Jika diibaratkan sebuah kuil, carilah tempat suci yang telah kauyakini dan sesungguhnya sulit untuk mengajak orang lain mengikuti imanmu. Terlebih di dalam sebuah fanfict terdapat petunjuk pairing utama, jadi bacalah sesuai dengan yang menetramkan hati, jangan coba-coba membaca fanfict pairing lain jika hatimu belum sanggup bersikap welas asih. jadi saya mohon banget untuk saling menghargai. Sekian curhatan saya. Maaf jika ada salah kata.


End file.
